


regale us with tales of orgies great and small

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: The Avengers can't but help ask Thor about all those orgies he keeps casually mentioning when telling stories.





	regale us with tales of orgies great and small

"So who was at the Grandmaster's Orgy?" Rhodey asked.

"Me, Loki, the Grandmaster, a few hundred others," Thor said. "It was much more elaborate than Asgardian orgies. Tacky, if you ask me."

"Who was at the Asgardian orgies?" Natasha asked.

"Me, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg. A much cozier gathering."

"Question," Tony said. "Are any aliens straight?"

"Tony," Rhodey said, frowning at the inappropriateness.

"Not really? I mean, it's theoretically possible of course, but..." Thor said with a shrug. "It's kind of like banana pudding...."

"How is being straight like banana pudding?" Natasha asked.

"It's mostly an Earth thing."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "any, any, was anyone here straight?" at comment-fic.livejournal.com


End file.
